


All In Good Time

by nomercyhere



Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Cute Jesse & Joey, Fluff, Gen, Light Crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomercyhere/pseuds/nomercyhere
Summary: Jesse's 'passion for fashion' manages to blur the lines between him and Joey's friendship.
Relationships: Joey Gladstone & Jesse Katsopolis
Kudos: 17





	All In Good Time

“Uncle Jesse, what do you think? Naomi Campbell, or Cindy Crawford?”

DJ and Kimmy were sitting at the kitchen table, multiple fashion magazines spilling over where they were supposed to be completing the English assignment that was due tomorrow.

Jesse looked up from his place at the counter, chopping celery for that night’s dinner. “In terms of what?”

Kimmy shrugged. “Just who’s the better model?”

Jesse put his knife down, looking into the distance. “Well, Campbell’s had a great runway season this year. I mean, her Fashion Week stint? Insane. But on the other hand, Crawford’s Vouge spread last month was in- _tense._ ” He picked the knife back up. “I guess it just boils down to personal preference.”

Joey stopped his journey through the kitchen, planting his feet across the counter from Jesse, crossing his arms, stating. “Wait, let me get this straight. Jesse Katsopolis follows the world of women’s modeling.”

Jesse looked up from the cutting board with a shrug. “Yeah, what’s the big deal?”

Joey burst out in laughter, grabbing his stomach. The rest of the room was quiet, watching him, and he stopped after a few seconds as an awkward feeling hung in the air, clearing his throat and saying defensively, “Why on earth would you care about that girly stuff?”

Jesse scraped the chopped up stalk into the pot on the stove. “Deej that needs to simmer for ten, call me when it’s done.”

Untying his apron and turning to Joey as he started towards the basement, he threw the apron over his shoulder with the remark, “There’s no better place to find inspiration for my own wardrobe.”

Joey snorted, catching the apron. “Like _you_ would leave the house wearing anything made for a woman.”

Jesse turned and looked deep into his eyes, and Joey felt his face heat up until it was the same temperature as the soup on the stove. “You should know, Joseph.”

Joey shook his head, trying to snap back to reality. “There’s no way, Jess. I mean look at you right now! What on you actually could have possibly came from a ladies store?” He felt blush creep into his cheeks as he realized that he’d just created a viable reason to be checking Jesse out.

He cleared his throat, knowing his next phrase was risky. “Your dressed like the manliest man out there.”

A predatory look crossed Jesse’s face, and his grip on the railing tightened a little. His voice lowered as not to be heard over DJ and Kimmy’s fashion chatter. “You haven’t seen what’s underneath yet.”

Joey blinked hard, trying to push away the thoughts that were quickly entering his brain. “You’re not serious.”

Jesse grinned, disappearing down into the recording studio. “All in good time.”


End file.
